Left Behind
by brennakai
Summary: Dusk Gate Chronicles: For a small town where nothing seems to change, the end of Abigail Chavez junior year has been filled with unexpected change.


It has been a slightly warmer than usual season in Bristlecone. The last few months have really been shocking. It is rare to have new people love into or out of town. Except after graduation when the seniors move on to collage. This year Doctor Rose, his nephew William Rose, and Quinn Robbins all left suddenly over Spring Break. The only one they seem to have told was Quinn's mom Megan Robbins.

Then Zander Cunningham ran off a few weeks before graduation. Yeah, everyone heard he his dad fought over his choice of collage. It just seems running away was a drastic reaction. Then again, rumor was he took off to follow Quinn. She did dump him just as Spring Break started then... she was just gone. His family her's were really close, he might have finally found out where she was.

Now that summer break has started the Robbins are moving to Savanna. Quinn's mom, step dad, little brother sister were suddenly gone as well. It was a large number of unexpected people leaving. Everyone in town was gossiping about the need for a new second year teacher. They were also complaining about the drive to another doctor, that wasn't as good.

Though no one expected William Rose to say anything to anyone. He was strange never spoke to anyone, until weeks before when suddenly he would talk to Quinn. The whole situation didn't sit well with Abigail Chavez… Quinn was her best friend... Zander, had talked to her Friday before he disappeared. Neither of them mentioned leaving, they were just suddenly gone. She also couldn't get an address or number to call Quinn at, from her family.

Quinn's mom asked Abigail to stop by, if the was anything she wanted of Quinn's. Some boxes were already packed lining one wall. It was strange the amount of stuff Quinn left behind. The photo albums, all still lined her shelf. All of her clothes still in her closet. The little things from their lifetime of friendship were all left behind. The earrings she was so excited to get for her birthday. The photo collage they made together. Even her diary was left where it was always kept.

Abigail was sitting at the dinner, stewing over everything. When an unexpected body slid unto the booth next to her. It was Adam, her ex boyfriend Zander's best friend. She had no intention of even acknowledging his presence. She was still rather upset that he dumped her. He was leaving for college, in a day or two? She wasn't too sure, then she wouldn't even set him around.

"Abbie, you alright? Or still hung up on the disappearance of our so called best friends?" She turned blinked atat him slowly. "Was I really a bad friend to her?" The question surprised Adam, he expected her to ignore him till he left le last time. Abbie was great lots of fun but he was leaving, so he broke things off. How could it work when he was heading to the otherside of the country?

He signed, "Abbie, you can blame yourself. She made a choice, to get to know her family. Family she was never told about. Yeah, she was likely upset when she made the decision. She has had her birth dad's family close didn't know, till they were leaving. At the same time her moms talking about moving the family as well."

"Yeah, well if I wasn't such a bad friend, why didn't she tell me anything? She was acting strange for weeks. I asked, we were supposed to be living high school life together. Doing the things we talked about as we grew up. She just shut me out I don't know..." She didn't notice she had tears running down her face. He took a napkin tried to wipe them away.

He hugged her tight, she was beautiful even when she cried. If he was going to school close by he would try to make it work. "Abbie, I don't know what to tell you." "Did Zander say anything to you before he left? We all know Quinn didn't tell me anything." "No, but he was real messed up after Quinn left. I think he really loved her, I know he wanted a future with her. Last time I saw him was when you followed him out of that party."

"He told me I was treating Quinn like a pet, not a friend. I... just always thought she would be there. Maybe he was right, she always listened to everything I said. Maybe, she didn't feel I would hear her out. After that accident something changed. She was always lost in thought not listening to me I flipped on her."

"I don't know, maybe. In the end it changes nothing to dwell on it. I am leaving tomorrow, I will be in New York York a few days. I would like to have you at my farewell party tonight. I will miss you, you can write me." He gave her anothe hug. She lightly punched his shoulder. "At least you are saying bye."

As Adam arrived at the party he was surrounded by well wishers. As Abbie there she listened to people talking about staying in touch. She thought back to the leat party she attended... the one Zander disappeared from... She thought on their last conversation. Yeah, every year at these parties promises were made. Now, she felt how hollow the words were. Yeah, they all hold the intention ...yet there is no commitment.

She wanted to go back believe the words. She had a fake smile plastered on her face. As the party continued she felt more removed then ever. She found herself thinking about her future. Her senior year she would be left behind by everyone she was close to. Maybe this is what it feels like to start growing up.


End file.
